austin luvs ally whats he gonna do about it
by lilystar0x
Summary: austin is inluve with ally but ally likes some1 else. who culd it be/? #ausly #daly #alez?
1. Chapter 1

**austins pov**

i relly like ally.

im gonna go tell her.

''hi ally.'' i said.

ally gayve me a simile that lightinged up the hole world.

''hi austin.'' ally said.

''i lvoe you.'' i said.

ally gaive me a hert loek.

''im in luv wit dales.''

to be contieunbed.

**lilystar0x pov**

review hope u like. mroe to fcom e.


	2. Chapter 2

**austins po3uy4v**

i cent beleve ally lvoes dales.

im so muchh hotter.

im gonna go tech him to dance.

''yo dales!'' i yeld.

his i's narowd.

''wut do u want. austin _**MONICA**_ moon.'' dales smurked.

my jaw dripped/

''how dew u no my mittle name!'' i queshtinned hum.

dales flipd his brun hare.

;'im smurt.'' dales tryd to punc mei stummch.

luckelly1 i dodgeballed!

and thin dales srarted chathing me.

he wus abut to pucnh won of hes gurly fests at mei but i doged agen.

thin ally cam runing into tha rom.

''GUISE! STOPPPPPPPPPPP. u cent fight over me. this in't twilite!'' ally screemed.

i sudently felt guildy fur putin her thru this.

''ally u lvoe me rite?'' dales sed to her. coresing her hare.

ally bloshed liek a flower.

''ya.'' she smilted.

i gaev a jellos lok then loked away.

''k. thin u need to stop seing asutin mahoen.''

* * *

**lilystar0x: **thunks 4 all da kind reviwes! luv u alllll. zomg dis is getin instesntes! haters maek me potater! yall


	3. Chapter 3

**allys pov**

'' top stop ceeing austin?!'' i aksed.

dales gaev mei a firm strate luk that screemed serius.

''th ts rite ally bear!'' dales leened in to smooch mei.

i becked awae.

i culdnt smooch him wen he wus teling mei i cudnt cee austin animure.

''i cent dew that dales. i luv u. but i luv austin 2 as a frind'' i gaev him a sori luk.

''i dut caer ur cucombering weth mei!'' dales pooled mei arm titley.

i wus trapped end tere wus n0 wae uf gittng ouat.

**austins po**

i wint up 2 mei bidrum end creed in mei piluw.

''i i i - le crys - wunt ally 2 luv me - le crys - n n n not dales!'' i subed.

thin i herd a nock on mei dor.

''ally?!'' i quesshtinned.

but to mei dismae.

it wus fat trish end reeturd dez.

'/austin we haev a plend to maek ally luv u end domp dales.'' trish tha fat obese fish sed.

''yeh! all u kneed 2 do is kess ally in tiems skare on new yeers eve!'' dez clamed.

i rolld mei i's.

''but dez. new yeers eve is'nt intil desember tirdy furst. end todey is...desember tirdy if! omg! i haev tiem.! comon lets go!'' i sed.

tha plen wus into akshin.

* * *

**lilystar0x:** omg whuts gunna happen. revews. haters maek me potater.


	4. Chapter 4

**austins pov9**

tha nex dae it wus desember tirdy firs.

i wus reddy 4 tha plen.

''dez. trish. im reddy for 4 plen.'' i sed.

''ok so heers whut u gotta do.'' dez poold owt a gient kilpbored.

''fase 1. git ally alown wiff u beefor tha bal drips.'' dez sed.

trish pot on hur smurt glasis thet wure wae two tite on hur obese faec.

''fase 2. kis hur wiff al ur mite~ '' trish sed.

i knoded mei hed.

''fase 3. u end ally becum a cupple end evry1s hapi!' dez did a reeturd danse end i wuntid two chill him.

''ok. i thik this plen well werk.'' i sed.

**lilystar0x po**

it wus tin minnits beefor tha bal wus abut to drip.

and famus singrs liek justin beieber end milee cirus wure purforming.

austin wus up necks.

''ok austin monica moon. u got this.'' he sed to hisself.

''anf necks up austin mooooooooon!'' a famus hoest sed.

tha mewsic 2 1 of austins laytist hits steterd plaeing.

''oe pancaeks! i furgot. i hav to purform. whut am i gunna deW!?'' austin screemd.

'''knew plen. ausdtin jus saranade her!'' dez sed wiff pop cern dripping outta his moth.

austin jot on stege thin grebbd ally's hend.

'' austin i i i='' ally sed.

''say know mure. jus sing.'' ausitn whinkd hur.

ally blooosed.

end dales gaev a faec thet sed 'jellus.''

''

ROSS LYNCH LYRICS

**"Stuck On You"**

Ooh... Ooh... Yeah...

Okay maybe I'm shy  
But usually I speak my mind  
But by your side, I'm tongue tied

Sweaty palms, I turn red  
You think I have no confidence  
But I do, just not with you

Now... I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say  
Yeah...

So forgive me  
If I'm doing this all wrong  
I'm trying my best in this song is to tell you  
What can I do?  
I'm stuck on you

I'm hoping you feel what I do  
Cause I told Mom about you, I told her  
What can I do?  
I'm stuck on you  
And like the night sticks to the moon...

Girl... I'm stuck on you

Ooh... Ooh... Yeah...

Look at me, perfectionist  
Yeah I'm a workaholic  
But on my phone, I feel at home

I don't like rules  
But make my bed  
Floss to keep my teeth perfect  
Yeah it's true, I got issues

So... I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say  
Yeah...

So forgive me.  
If I'm doing this all wrong  
I'm trying my best in this song is to tell you  
What can I do?  
I'm stuck on you

I'm hoping you feel what I do  
Cause I told Mom about you, I told her  
What can I do?  
I'm stuck on you  
And like the night sticks to the moon...

Girl... I'm stuck on you

Ooh... Ooh... Yeah...

I'm stuck on you

Thanks to KayKatKaylaR5Fam for adding these lyrics.  
Thanks to Brittany, Alli for correcting these lyrics.'

austin sung.

evey1 kheerd.

end thin aystun kisd ally fur ninedy seckonds.

thin evry 1 kheerd agen.

''i luv u ally.'' austin sed.

'i luv u asutin. i hate dales. whut dit i evr cee in him.'' ally sed on a mickorowfone bei acksident.

'dales creed.

and dez end trish kheerd.

this wus a happi inding...

..

..

...

...

.

.

or wus it?

* * *

**lilystar0x: **wooooow it wus hard coping n paesting thos leerics! hop u guies lik tha stori...so far!? i haev mure to com. haters maek me potater 11130ujxpoki xoxoxoxox


End file.
